goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Angelica, Charlie and Lola steal the Christmas decorations/grounded
Cast *Emma as Angelica Pickles and Jazzi *Dave as Drew Pickles *Kate as Charlotte Pickles *Kendra as Charlie *Ivy as Iris and Lola *Dylan as Dylan, Andrew, Eric Smith and Connor *Jennifer as Emily *David as Aaron and Thomas *Young Guy as Kyle *Julie as Stephanie, Adrianna and Jenn *Steven as Murray and Shaun *Princess as Leila, Azura and Kimee *Brian as Billy and Randy *Kayla as Chloe, Marinda and Dark Magician Girl *Salli as Giffany *Kimberly as Christina and Sarah West *Joey as Curtis *Susan as Karla *Amy as ? *Hugh as YankieDude5000 Transcript *(December 24, 2017) *Angelica: Man, *Charlie and Lola have their mischievous looks on her faces *Charlie: I know. We will steal the Christmas tree, the Christmas lights, and the garland from Dylan and his friends houses. *Lola: Good idea. Let's go! *Charlie and Lola walk away from the living room with their mischievous looks on her faces *(Cut to: Dylan's house) *Dylan: *Dylan’s Dad: *and his family are decorating the Christmas tree. Angelica, Charlie and Lola grab the Christmas tree and run away carrying it causing the decorations to fall onto the floor *Dylan: Mom, Dad, TJ, Cathy, Hubert, Sylan, who took our Christmas tree? *Cathy: We don't know Dylan. *Dylan: Well, let me find out who stole our Christmas tree. *TJ: OK Dylan. *walks away *to: Emily’s house *(Emily is watching How the Grinch Stole Christmas on TV) *Emily: *Charlie and Lola grab the Christmas lights and run away while carrying the Christmas tree *Emily: *(Cut to: Kyle’s house) *and his uncle are putting up the garland in the hallway *Kyle: *Kyle’s Uncle: *Charlie and Lola grab the garland run away while carrying the Christmas tree and the Christmas lights *Kyle: Oh no, Somebody has stolen our garland! *becomes angry *Kyle: *picks up the phone *Kyle: Hello! Dylan and Emily! *Dylan and Emily got to Kyle’s house *see Dylan, Emily and Kyle outside Kyle’s house *Kyle: *Dylan: You're right, Kyle. Let's go! *Emily and Kyle run away from Kyle’s house as Endless Nightmare from Fire Emblem Fates begins to play in the background *to: Aaron outside the DVD and blu-ray store *Charlie and Lola run past Aaron. Angelica is carrying the Christmas tree, Charlie is carrying the Christmas lights, and Lola is carrying a garland. Dylan, Emily and Kyle are running past Aaron *Kyle: Follow the kids! They’ve stolen my garland! *Emily: They’ve stolen my Christmas lights. *Dylan: And they’ve stolen my Christmas tree. Let’s chase them. *runs away from the DVD and blu-ray store angry *to: Angelica, Charlie and Lola running through Vyond city carrying the Christmas decorations *Angelica (laughs in Zurg’s voice) (normal voice) Catch us if you can! *Emily, Aaron, Kyle, Stephanie, Andrew, Adrianna, Eric Smith, Randy, Murray, Leila, Billy, Marinda, Connor, Christina, Thomas, Chloe, Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, Azura, Kimee, Shaun, Curtis, Karla, Jenn, The Get Along Gang, YankieDude5000 and Sarah West chase after Angelica, Charlie and Lola through Vyond city as Endless Nightmare from Fire Emblem Fates continues to play in the background *to: Angelica, Charlie and Lola arriving at Angelica’s house with the Christmas tree, the Christmas lights, and the garland in their hands *Angelica: Yay! We stole the Christmas decorations! *Emily, Aaron, Kyle, Stephanie, Andrew, Adrianna, Eric Smith, Randy, Murray, Leila, Billy, Marinda, Connor, Christina, Thomas, Chloe, Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, Azura, Kimee, Shaun, Curtis, Karla, Jenn, The Get Along Gang, YankieDude5000 and Sarah West walks in angry *Charlie: Uh oh! It’s Dylan, Emily, Aaron, Kyle, Stephanie, Andrew, Adrianna, Eric Smith, Randy, Murray, Leila, Billy, Marinda, Connor, Christina, Thomas, Chloe, Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, Azura, Kimee, Shaun, Curtis, Karla, Jenn, The Get Along Gang, YankieDude5000 and Sarah West! *Dylan: That’s right Charlie, Lola and Angelica! How dare you steal the Christmas decorations! You three know that Christmas is very important to us! That’s it! You three are grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded for a maximum ultraplex years! *Azura: This means no anything that all three of you like! *Dylan: You will not make fun of my white skin! *Emily: You will not scare my little brother Matt! *Aaron: *Kyle: *Stephanie: *Andrew: You three will receive coal for Christmas! *Adrianna: *Eric Smith: *Randy: *Murray: *Leila: *Billy: *Marinda: *Connor: *Christina: *Thomas: *Chloe: *Iris: *Giffany: *Dark Magician Girl: *Azura: I will destroy your stuff and you won't like it you (In The Cat in the Hat's voice) Son of a bi... (Beep) *Kimee: *Shaun: *Curtis: *Karla: *Jenn: *YankieDude5000: *Sarah West: And you three will not kidnap me in the dungeon and tickle my feet! *Dylan: For stealing our Christmas decorations, Drew and Charlotte pickles are going to call Santa and tell him to give you coal and to not give you three any presents this year! *Angelica: *Dylan: I don’t care! Now go upstairs to your rooms right now! *Angelica: Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! *Charlie: Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! *Lola: Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! *(Christmas Day, December 25th 2017) *Angelica: Wow, today is Christmas. Let's see if Santa brought us anything we like. *(Charlie, Lola, and Angelica are shocked when they saw no presents and coal) *Angelica: *Charlie: *Lola: *(Drew and Charlotte Pickles appear) *Drew: That's right, you three. We called Santa and told him not to give you any presents. *Charlotte: Your father is right! You three aren’t getting anything in your stockings! They’re full of lumps of coal! *Drew: But we do have something. *Angelica: What is it? *Drew: We got you Woody Woodpecker DVDs, Shimajirō DVDs, The Hunchback of Notre Dame on Blu-ray, Wreck-it Ralph on Blu-ray, Moana on Blu-ray, Cinderella (2015) DVD, An American Tail on DVD, The Lion King Blu-ray, Beauty and the Beast: 25th Anniversary Edition on Blu-ray, Aladdin: Diamond Edition on Blu-ray, Hercules DVD, Frozen on Blu-ray, Beauty and the Beast (2017) on Blu-ray, The Secret of NIMH 1 & 2 on DVD, Pretty Cure DVDs, Sailor Moon DVDs, The Little Mermaid Diamond Edition on Blu-ray, Toy Story Trilogy on DVD, Monsters University on Blu-ray, Cars trilogy on Blu-ray, and Inside Out on Blu-ray that you three will watch from now on. *Charlotte: Normally I would say go upstairs to your rooms now, but instead, start watching your DVDs right now! *(Charlotte and Drew Pickles leave Angelica, Charlie and Lola sitting on the couch) *Angelica: We’re not watching those DVDs. *Charlie: I agree with Angelica. *Lola: Me too. We’re going to destroy them! *(Cut to: Angelica, Charlie and Lola outside in the backyard) *Angelica: (putting a bomb next to the DVDs) These DVDs will blow up in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0! *(The bomb explodes and burns the Woody Woodpecker DVDs, Shimajirō DVDs, The Hunchback of Notre Dame on Blu-ray, Wreck-it Ralph on Blu-ray, Moana on Blu-ray, Cinderella (2015) DVD, An American Tail on DVD, The Lion King Blu-ray, Beauty and the Beast: 25th Anniversary Edition on Blu-ray, Aladdin: Diamond Edition on Blu-ray, Hercules DVD, Frozen on Blu-ray, Beauty and the Beast (2017) on Blu-ray, The Secret of NIMH 1 & 2 on DVD, Pretty Cure DVDs, Sailor Moon DVDs, The Little Mermaid Diamond Edition on Blu-ray, Toy Story Trilogy on DVD, Monsters University on Blu-ray, Cars trilogy on Blu-ray, and Inside Out on Blu-ray) *Angelica: Yay! *Charlie: I agree with Angelica. *Lola: Me too! Now we can tell Drew and Charlotte Pickles about this! *(Cut to: The living room) *Charlotte: Angelica, Charlie and Lola! Did you three destroy your DVDs that we got you for Christmas? *Angelica: Um, yes. *(Drew and Charlotte Pickles become shocked) *(The screen turns red and starts shaking) *Drew: (Baragon roar) (Changes to Scary Voice) OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH! ANGELICA, CHARLIE AND LOLA! *This, along with the next video is the only time where Drew and Charlotte Pickles ground Angelica, Charlie and Lola. *This video is similar to "How the Grinch Stole Christmas (2000)" and the "Thomas and Friends" episode, "The Missing Christmas Decorations" Category:Angelica Pickles gets grounded series Category:Angelica pickles' grounded days Category:Charlie and Lola's grounded days Category:Episodes without Shimarijo and friends Category:Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, and Azura cartoons Category:Episodes without Azura's Digimon Category:Christmas Videos